Karnak
Karnak is a member of the Inhuman race, one of those who form the Inhuman Royal Family, he has the ability to find the weak point in any person, plan, or object. Thus, he is usually used as the planner by the Inhumans. He also serves as a priest and philosopher to the Inhumans. Karnak was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Powers and Abilities Karnak has enhanced strength, stamina, durability, agility, and reflexes as a result of his genetically superior Inhuman physiology. Unlike most Inhumans, he does not have superhuman powers as a result of exposure to the mutagenic Terrigen Mist, as he was never exposed to the Mist. Instead, Karnak has the extrasensory ability (achieved through meditation and intensive training) to perceive stress points, fracture planes, or weaknesses in objects or persons. He has complete voluntary control of most of his autonomic bodily functions. All striking surfaces of his body are extremely toughened. He is capable of shattering substances up to and including mild steel and rendering superhuman opponents unconscious by striking them. Appearances ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Ultimate Spider-Man He is among the Inhumans that fell under the mind-control of Maximus the Mad. In the episode "Agent Web," Karnak was with the Inhuman Royal Family when they confronted Spider-Man and Triton outside the abandoned Inhuman city of Atarog. Guardians of the Galaxy He is among the Inhumans that were affected by a plague that caused crystals to grow on their bodies. Karnak was seen at the end of the episode when Medusa thanked the Guardians of the Galaxy for their help on Black Bolt's behalf. In the episode "Inhuman Touch," Karnak and Gorgon help the Milano land and then they help repair it. Karnak even vowed to find Drax the Destroyer's weakspot. Karnak later helps the Guardians of the Galaxy when Maximus tricks his way out of prison. Avengers : Ultron Revolution He appears with Black Bolt, Medusa, Gorgon, and Lockjaw when an Inhuman ship carrying Seeker and the Alpha Primitives crashes into the mountains near Maple Falls. During the Avengers' fight with the Inhumans, Iron Man fought against Karnak who kept causing damages to the weak-points of Iron Man's armor. When Inferno hatches from his Terrigen cocoon, the Avengers and the Inhumans had to work together to stop Inferno. In the episode "The Inhuman Condition," Karnak is among the Inhumans that are captured by Ultron. He is later freed by the Avengers. Gallery Promotional Images Inhumans - Karnak.jpg Inhumans Character Poster 03.jpg ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Karnak AOS.png Karnak & Gorgon AOS.png Karnak AOS 1.png Karnak AOS 2.png Karnak AOS 3.png Karnak vs Red Hulk AOS 1.png Karnak vs Red Hulk AOS.png Black Bolt AOS 11.png Triton HATAOS.png Inhuman Nature HATAOS 01.png Triton Karnak Gorgon HATAOS.png HAS-125-26-e9cfe.jpg Crystal 8.png ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Karnak & Gorgon USMWW.png Karnak & Lockjaw USMWW.png Karnak USMWW 1.png Karnak USMWW.png Inhumanity EP USMWW.png Triton USMWW 3.png Black Bolt & the Inhumans USMWW.png Inhumanity EP USMWW 4.png Guardian Of The Galaxy Karnak GTG 01.png Karnak GTG 02.png Karnak GTG 03.png Karnak GTG 04.png Karnak GTG 05.png Karnak GTG 06.png Karnak GTG 07.png Karnak GTG 08.png Karnak GTG 09png.png Inhumans GTG.png ''Avengers Assemble'' File:Karnak AUR 01.png File:Karnak AUR 02.png File:Karnak AUR 03.png File:Karnak AUR 04.png File:Karnak AUR 05.png File:Karnak AUR 06.png File:Karnak AUR 08.png Karnak AUR 09.png Karnak AUR 10.png Inhumans_AUR_01.png Inhumans_AUR_03.png Inhumans AUR 04.png Inhumans AUR 07.png karnak AUR 14.png karnak AUR 11.png karnak AUR 12.png Video Games Karnak_Portrait_Art.png|Karnak in Marvel: Avengers Alliance. Category:Mutants Category:Martial Artists Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Adults Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Inhumans characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Heroes Category:Acquired characters